Yo soy tu y tu eres yo Pero yo no soy tú y tú no eres yo
by LadyPaulaSG
Summary: Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Lo sé larga título XD La historia trata de Ciel. Un día la reina lo manda a investigar aun rumor de un credo de brujas en medio de Londres. Este, aun que no muy convencido, va a investigar junto con Sebastian. Estando hay las brujas los noquean y arrojan a Ciel a una puerta extraña y termina en la época actual. En donde conoce a Selena Michals.


**Wuajajaja! Comencé mi otro fan fic TwT Mi estar muy feliz. Este es un tanto trabado, debo decir que mi imaginación es muy trabada a veces. Bueno esta también se trata de Kuroshitsuji X OC's Pero en este la historia se centra más en Ciel y Sebastian específicamente.**

"**Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Pero yo no soy tú, y tú no eres yo, porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo."**

**Capítulo 1**

**El sueño, no tan sueño…**

"Querido Ciel… Me han llegado rumores de que en medio de Londres hay un convento de brujas. Quiero que investigues bien si realmente son solo rumores o si verdaderamente hay algo siniestro. Pero ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Att: La reina Victoria."

Así que la reina necesita mi ayuda. He…- Dije de manera aburrida mirando a mi mayordomo Sebastian.

Si mi Lord. Según la posdata, entre más rápido mejor.

Entonces empecemos ahora.- Sebastian me miro como si le hubiera preguntado, "Porque la nata sale del pelo de los cocodrilos?"

Esta usted seguro de eso joven amo?

Sí.

Pero…

Dije que SÍ!

Esté bien, como usted guste.- Y con eso salió de la habitación. Honestamente no tengo ganas de hacer nada ni de ver nada, pero entre más rápido acabe con esto más rápido mi aburrimiento se ira. Ahora volviendo al tema. Un convento de brujas en medio de Londres se escucha estúpido. Pero si a la reina le preocupa, como perro guardián de la reina tengo que ir a investigar. Me pregunto cuál serán las intenciones de estas brujas en caso de que fueran reales. Y si no lo son, me pregunto dónde la reina escucho eso. Pero hay algo todavía más importante. Por qué Sebastian huele a perfume de mujer?!

My Lord…

Qué?!

El carruaje está listo para partir. Y si no le molesta que pregunte… Cuál es el motivo de su "esplendido" humor?

Nada, solo estoy aburrido.

Te he visto aburrido antes y no te pones así. Que te pasa?

Sebastian, si sigues preguntando te voy a ordenar que te rapes la cabeza.

O.o Sabe que olvídelo… - Jmmm… Encontré el punto flaco de Sebastian! Lo usare a mi favor!

Bien entonces vamos.

Yes, my Lord.

Partimos por eso de las 7 de la mañana. La verdad era muy temprano. Creo que fue por eso el respingón de Sebastian unos momentos antes. O tal vez, porque nunca vamos de día. Solo será una miradita. Si algo parece interesante iremos de noche nuevamente.

Sebastian POV

Ya estando el joven amo y yo en el carruaje nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad en día lunes, por la mañana… Esto será un largo viaje. Sinceramente siento algo raro en el joven amo. No sé qué le pasa. Pero como valoro mi cabello, decidí no hacerle más preguntas. Es uno de mis puntos flacos. Vergonzoso, lo sé. Qué clase de demonio se deja mangonear porque lo amenacen con su cabello?

Sebastian?

Si mi Lord…

Hueles a perfume de mujer.

O_o Snifff…Snifff… Mmm… Si efectivamente es perfume de mujer.

Por qué rayos hueles a perfume de mujer!?

Esa es una buena pregunta mi Lord.

O.o Quieres decir que no sabes por qué ese olor?

Pues… No la verdad no. Y no es la primera vez que me pasa. Supongo que ya me acostumbre al aroma.

Y cuando te paso por primera vez?

… Hace como 500 años…

O_o No tengo palabras para decirte lo que estoy pensando…

No se preocupe. Yo tampoco me lo explico… Suele pasarme en esta época del año. También suelo soñar con…

O.o Con qué?

Con una chica humana, sin embargo nunca le he visto el rostro. De hecho solo aparece y trata de hacer que juegue con ella. Como si fuera una niña. Pero no hablamos. Solo me jalonea el brazo. Y siempre luce igual. Pelo negro, cortado como el mío, y un vestido blanco y sin zapatos. Es como de mi altura.

Y como aparareses tú?

En mi forma verdadera. Pero ella parece no asustarse. Es más, suele abrazarme…- En ese segundo él y yo razonamos las cosas…

De ella es el perfume!- Dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Como no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

Suena totalmente ilógico. Solo aparece en mis sueños. Y no es como si yo durmiera mucho.

Jmmm… Parece que no es un sueño recurrente, sino una visita recurrente. Ahora, quien es la chica?

Sinceramente, no conozco a ninguna mujer que sea como ella. Y este "sueño" me es como un recuerdo. Como si realmente hubiera pasado.

O.o Bien, ahora estoy reconsiderando lo de las brujas… Y si mejor vemos que o quien es lo que te deja ese aroma a perfume?

No es tan mala idea.- En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente. Me asome por la ventana y vi una enorme fila de tránsito. A este ritmo llegaremos a la 1 de la tarde.

Bien, parece que tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre eso, mi Lord.

Ja. Así parece. Y donde se encuentran los dos cuando tienes ese sueño?

No tengo idea.

O.o Al menos una noción, algún lugar que viste que ya no existe o un lugar que te guste, algo?

Bueno se ve como una enorme pradera sin fin. Todo es de unos colores muy claros pero opacos. Donde estamos ella y yo es a lado de un estanque. Hay un árbol y una piedra gigantesca. El árbol crece sobre ella. El reflejo es muy limpio y claro como un espejo. Yo siempre esto recostado al pie del árbol, sentado. Y ella aparece por detrás y me abraza.

Y ahí es cuando te jalonea para que juegues con ella.

Exacto… Al principio la miro con mis ojos magenta, pero no se asusta. Al ver que no quiero jugar. Se sienta enfrente de mí. Solo me mira por unos minutos y luego se tira al agua desde la roca. El agua me salpica y me pongo de pie. Ella sale del agua y se ríe. Nuevamente me jalonea, y decido seguirla. Solo corre por la extensa pradera. Y llega a un punto en el que volvemos a donde estábamos. Ella se me laza encima y me abraza. Yo simple mente me dejo abrazar y hay termina el "sueño".

O.o Wow… Tu sueño parece novela.

Lo sé. Y de las cursis que le gustarían a Grell.

Jum. Si pero, porque actúa como si te conociera?

No lo sé. Solo es de esa forma.

Traste alguna vez de hablar?

O.o No. La verdad no.

Bueno, yo tengo algo de sueño. Así que durmamos y me despiertas cuando hayas tratado.

¬¬ Es tu manera de aprovechar el tiempo?

Tienes una mejor idea?!

No…- Increíble. Voy a tomar una siesta para hacer un experimento. No es que me moleste pero me es casi ridículo. Pero ya que. Jumm… parece que el joven amo ya se durmió. Bien a tratar entonces. *suspira*

_Sueño…_

_Sountrack del sueño: "Lilac Wine" de "The Cinematic Orchestra"_

Sebastian descansaba al pie de ese viejo árbol de lila. Respiraba muy profundamente. Todo era tan tranquilo. El viento soplaba suavemente y algunas de las flores del árbol se caen. Y entonces una chica lo sorprende con un abrazo por la espalda. Y Sebastian por primera vez, decide hablar…

"Quién eres?" La chica parece confundida, pero sonríe y responde "Soy tú y tú eres yo. Pero yo no puedo ser tú y tú no puedes ser yo porque yo soy yo y tú eres tú." Ahora el parece ser el que está confundido.

Explícate.

Soy tú otro yo. Y a la vez… Soy tu contra parte.

Mi contra parte?

Sí. Tu contra parte.

Porque eres una chica?

Porque… Debo ser contraria e igual a ti.

Ósea que eres como yo pero a la vez eres totalmente distinta a mí?

Ya me entendiste!- Dijo con una sonrisa. Y aunque Sebastian no pudiera ver todo su rostro podía ver su amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa que él ya ha olvidado... Ella parece tan feliz de poder hablar con él después de todo ese silencio casi sepulcral. Que no deja de sonreír ampliamente. Entonces Sebastian como quien acaricia a una rosa muy frágil, acaricio su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Y se la acercó y no se sabe si por gusto o por confianza, la beso en la frente. Ella se sonrojo. Y lo abrazo como suele hacerlo.

Porqué fue eso?

No sé, solo quise hacerlo. Mi otro yo… Tienes nombre?

Mi nombre debe ser igual al tuyo y distinto al tuyo…

Viendo lo así te podrías llamar Sebastiana.- Dijo el demonio juguetonamente.

No tan igual… Jujujuju… Mi nombre es Selena.- Respondió ella riendo, con un dedo bajo el labio, como él lo hace…

Selena? Un hermoso nombre para mi yo mujer, no?

Jajajajaja…. Me agradas mucho Sebastian…

O.o Sabías tu mi nombre?

No, tú me lo dijiste con lo de Sebastiana…- dijo juguetona.

Ohhhh… Ciertamente lo he hecho…- Ambos rieron un poco. Entonces el viento sopla un poco fuerte. Las flores del árbol los rodean suavemente. El paisaje empieza a desdibujarse… el color se difumina… Y todo parece estar hecho de trazos… La luz se hace intensa… Y Sebastian comienza a oír una voz ciertamente familiar…

Sebastian POV

Sebastian…- Comencé a abrir los ojos.

Sebastian!

Ahhh?… Joven… Joven amo?

Sí, ya llegamos. Te dormiste profundamente.

Lo hice?- Me estire un poco.

Sí. Creo que ahora se cómo me ves cuando me duermo. Jajaja…

Muy gracioso joven amo. Y tal parece que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Si así es. Lo acabo de decir. ¬¬*

Jeje… Perdóneme… - Abrí la puerta del carruaje y baje, luego ayude al joven amo a bajar. Estábamos frente a una vieja fábrica de vinagre. Estaba cerrada por todas partes. No parecía haber señales de vida hay. Aun así encontramos una puerta en la parte trasera del edificio. Mientras entrabamos sentí una comezón en el cuello. Y que descubrí? Una flor del árbol en el cuello de mi chaqueta. Pequeña, frágil, y dulce… Deje que el viento se la llevara justo antes de entrar… Ya dentro comenzamos a observar, a observar qué? No había nada interesante solo viejos estantes con telarañas en todas partes. No parecía nada inusual, cómo es que alguien puede sospechar de un credo de brujas aquí adentro? A veces, verdaderamente no entiendo a los humanos.

Sebastian?- Dijo Ciel tratando de llamar mi atención.

Sí, mi Lord?

No te parece que algo anda mal?

O.o Cómo que, mi Lord?

No lo sé, es como si alguien estuviera esperando que mordiéramos un anzuelo.- Yo sé que el conde puede tener esos momentos extraños de paranoia que a veces tenían sentido. Pero esta vez yo no sentía nada. Ni podía ver almas. Estábamos solos. Caminamos un poco más adentro de donde estábamos y de pronto una compuerta en el piso se abre y los dos fuimos a parar al suelo. Cómo era eso posible? Que yo un demonio no se diera cuenta? De una trampa tan… Tan simple como esa?

En donde fuimos a parar, no había mucha luz. Pero la poca que había estaba dentro de… Frascos? Si frascos en la pared. Estaban de lado. Se veía, un poco futurista. Pero dentro de un pozo. Aún seguía sin ver almas. Y sin oler nada. Pero esta vez sabía que no estábamos solos. Pronto escuche sonido de pasos. Y luego aplausos?

Valla, esto funciono mejor de lo que esperaba…- Dijo una voz de mujer.

Maestra, que haremos con ellos?

Mmm… Bueno, divirtámonos un poco.- Olí un humo algo verdusco. Hierva del atardecer quemada. Un somnífero tan fuerte que hasta un demonio se queda dormido con el. Trate de no quedarme dormido. Pero no lo conseguí…

Para cuando me desperté estaba encadenado y colgado en la pared. A mi lado estaba Claude… Claude?! WTF?!

Claude?! Que rayos haces tú aquí!?

Tú dime! Estaba lavando platos cuando de pronto olí la hierba del atardecer.

O ustedes estas aquí también?

Hannah!? O_o – Dijimos los dos.

Y nosotros que? -Esos eran los trillizos. Los seis estábamos colgados por las manos. Trate de soltarme pero no pude, que tenían estos grilletes y cadenas?

Se… Sebastian?

O_o Mey-rin?

O.o Okay alguien me explica, que rayos está pasando!?- Mey-rin estaba en una jaula.

Cree me que si lo supiera no estaría aquí colgado.

Bien. Fantástico. Tú estás colgado y yo en una jaula.

Al menos estas sola.

O.o Lord Phamtomhive!- Dijimos.

Hey y yo que!- Y Trancy.

Mey-rin? Sebastian? Que rayos?!- Esa era la voz de Bart.

Uh? Chicos!

Finny?! O.o- Dijimos los 3.

Hohoho…

Tanaka-san?! Qué se secuestraron a toda la mansión Phamtomhive y Trancy!?- Dije.

Algo así.

… - Mire hacia enfrente. Una mujer con una capa blanca estaba a algunos metros de mí. Era la bruja más grande que estaba en el pozo.

Quién eres?- Pregunto mi Lord.

Yo? Yo soy la bruja jefa. Y esta hermosa celda con cúpula es mi prestigio. Bienvenido.- Dijo con una sonrisa macabra. La capa solo dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro.

Y que es lo que quieres?

Yo, bueno me estaba aburriendo. Así que los secuestre a todos ustedes para jugar un poco.

… Jugar?...

Sí.- Estiro su mano y saco al conde por los barrotes como si fueran de humo. Le pidió a su aprendiz, que no sé cuándo apareció que abriera un portal.

Pero que…- No termine mis palabras porque justo tiraron al conde dentro.

Joven amo!- Gritaron los tres idiotas. Yo estaba más preocupado porque esta bruja loca les dijera que era un demonio. No sé ni porque.

Bien, tranquilos con suerte aterriza en algo suave… Hora del espejo mágico!- Espejo mágico?

Si espejo mágico querido.

O_o Puedes…

Leer tú mente? Pues claro demonio tonto, soy una bruja!- No sé si lo dije en voz alta o lo pensé, pero estoy seguro de que dije "mierda", en todos los idiomas que conozco.

Bien, ahora veamos cómo le va al niño.

Ciel POV

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Caí no de muy alto pero fui a parar a unas bolsas de basura. Auch! Me sobe la espalda un poco…. Y luego note que no estaba vestido con mi ropa. Traía unos pantalones largos y pegados, una camisa extraña y también tenía una boina y un suéter delgado pero no mucho. Mis zapatos eran negro y blanco, de una suela muy delgada (**Convers o chapulines, como les digan XD**). No eran incomodos he de decir. Lo único que me resultaba familiar era mi parche y mi anillo.

¿? POV

Estaba caminando por las calles de Londres como de costumbre antes de ir a mi trabajo. Cuando escuche a alguien caer en bolsas de basura, a mi criterio así sonó... Acelere el paso y asome la cabeza por el callejón.

Estás bien?- Dije mientras estiraba la mano a un niño con un parche en el ojo. Estaba sentado en las bolsas de basura con una cara de confusión total.

Sí. – Dijo y tomo mi mano. Pero en cuanto me vio, se quedó casi petrificado.

POV de nadie….

Ciel se le quedo viendo al extraño personaje. Cuando este le había estirado la mano solo le había visto las botas de cuero con muchas coreas y los pantalones pegados a sus piernas. Cuando pudo ver a la misteriosa figura frente a él noto la chaqueta. Era como la que Sebastian usa cuando sale con él a la calle. Del cuello para abajo se veía como algo que Sebastian podría llegar a usar. Pero… No era un hombre quien estaba frente a él. Era una mujer! Su piel no era tan blanca como la porcelana pero se veía como tal. Sus ojos un poco más grandes que los de Sebastian, rojos como la sangre, y su cabello negro como la tinta china, liso y cortado de la misma manera que Sebastian. Prácticamente si la hubiera visto de lejos seguro dice que es Sebastian. Era Sebastian en femenino! Las pestañas largas y negras, de la chica eran lo único en ese momento Ciel podía diferenciar de entre esos dos. La chaqueta no dejaba ver si la mujer era plana o no.

Pero… Era una mujer de facciones finas. Viendo con más detalle sus facciones era mucho más finas que las de Sebastian. Y era quizás unos cinco centímetros más baja. Era muy alta. Su cara era un poco más redondeada. Miro a Ciel de arriba abajo y luego dijo: Hey, tranquilo, no voy a morderte. Y le sonrió suavemente.

Ciel POV

Casi la altura de Sebastian, mismo corte de pelo, casi el mismo tono de piel… O mi Dios, ella podría ser, no, no podría. O sí? Ella no podría ser la chica de los sueños de Sebastian. Porque si era así, donde estaba yo?

Emmm…

Jijiji… No eres de por aquí cierto?

Emmm… Yo… Pues no.

Seguro de que estás bien?- Dijo, yo estaba actuando como un perfecto subnormal. Así que me calme y decidí preguntarle su nombre. Ojala le hubiera preguntado a Sebastian el nombre de la chica.

Emmm… Cómo se llama, señorita?

? Mi nombre es Selena. Selena Michaels.

O_o Jajaja!- No sé porque me reí. Estaba tan nervioso que solo pude reír me!

? Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Jaja… Bueno, es que su apariencia y nombre me recuerda a un amigo mío.- Dije amigo porque sí decía mayordomo de seguro pensaría que estoy loco tras haberme comportado como Undertaker.

Oh… Ya veo. Jmjmjmjmjmm… Y cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

Mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.- Cuanta era la probabilidad de que hubiera una noble llamada Phamtomhive y que Srta. Selena fuera su maid?

Phamtomhive? Cómo lo antiguos nobles?

O.o Antiguos nobles?

Huh? No sabes de ellos?

O_o No.

Oh bueno, hace poco más de cien años, en la época victoriana, había una familia de nobles con ese apellido.

Y que paso con ellos?

Bueno, ellos murieron en un incendio. No tenían hijos así que el linaje murió hay.- No tenían hijos, era como si me cortaran de mi propia historia de vida.

Oh… Y tenían una fábrica?

Sí, tenían una fábrica de dulces y juguetes. Aun funciona, es la famosa fabrica "Phamtom".

Ah! Entonces si los conozco.- Dije lo más infantil que yo podía sonar teniendo 13 años.

Jajaja! Ya me parecía raro que jamás hubieras escuchado de ellos.

Jijiji, sí… Perdón, soy malo para historia.

Uh? Jejeje… No creo que seas tan malo, solo no pensaste en ello.

Sí, y eso que tiene mi apellido.- Dije. Le sonreí amablemente y ella me devolvió el gesto. Aunque creo que sospechaba que algo andaba mal.

Oh y… Cómo fue que terminaste en la basura?

O_o Emmm… Estaba corriendo y perdí el equilibrio.

Ah… E ibas a la escuela, supongo? – Estaba usando ese tono que usa Sebastian cuando quiere que le digan algo.

Emm… No… Yo estaba…

Huyendo?

Sí…

Y de dónde, porque yo no veo a nadie…- Tenía que decir algo rápido. Podía decir una mentira muy elaborada, pero si tiene ese oído para las mentiras como Sebastian, estoy muerto. Así que decidí…

Bueno… Es que... Soy… Soy huérfano. Escapaba del orfanato.- Dije viendo al piso. Parte de eso era mentira y parte era verdad. Así que estaba bien. Supongo…

Oh… Te entiendo. Yo también soy huérfana. Solía escaparme todo el tiempo… - Dijo desviando la mirada hacia mi derecha.

O.o De verdad? Y a dónde ibas?

A muchos lugares. Pero nuca muy lejos. Y siempre regresaba o al día siguiente o a las horas.

Ahhh…

Y a donde se supone que ibas tú?

Yo? Emmm…

Tienes un plan, cierto?

Pues…

Qué pensaste solo en correr hasta llegar a la nada?

Bueno…

Siquiera traes dinero?

Emmm… No. La verdad no creí que lo lograría.- Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Wow. Jajaja! Buena suerte en ese caso!

¿? Y a donde va a usted?

Yo? Bueno estaba paseando como siempre lo hago antes de ir al trabajo.

Oh…

Pero… Sí gustas, puedes venir conmigo.

De verdad?!

Sí.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo le devolví el gesto. Ella decidió volver sobre sus pasos. No pregunte nada. Solo la seguí en silencio. Hasta que ella volvió a reanudar la conversación.

Dime Ciel, si no te molesta, como cuanto llevas… Bueno, tú sabes… Solo?

Je? Emmm… Bueno, llevo tres años solo. Mis padres murieron en un incendio.

O… Lo siento mucho. Al menos estabas algo crecido…

¿?

Bueno, veras… Yo quede huérfana a los tres años junto con mi hermano mayor de cinco en ese entonces, mis padres murieron en accidente automovilístico.

Oh… Pero tenías a tu hermano, no?

Tú lo has dicho, tenia…

O.o Qué le paso?- No sé si de verdad quería saber la respuesta.

Luego de un año de vagar por las calles, terminamos en el orfanato, hay pasaron otros dos años antes de que él fuera adoptado.

Y tú?

Yo no. Ellos solo querían un hijo más. No dos… Yo era una carga para ellos.

…

Cuando se lo llevaron llore mucho, durante mucho tiempo. Pero siempre nos escribíamos cartas.

…

Cuando cumplí 12… La familia de mi hermano tuvo un accidente en auto… Mi hermano fue el único que murió.

O_o – Me quede en shock… No supe que decirle.

Luego dijeron que sí quería irme con ellos. Me negué. Solo me lo ofrecían porque se sentían mal por mí. – Pobre. Me sentí mal por ella. Y esas personas no la hicieron sentir mejor. Si la querían la hubieran adoptado ese mismo día que a su hermano… Y por la manera en que lo cuenta… Tal vez jamás fue adoptada.

Lo siento…- Dije con la mirada al piso.

No, tranquilo. Ya de eso hace mucho.- En ese momento se escuchó un rechinido horrible que hizo que Selena se parara en seco y abriera mucho los ojos. Un auto, muy distinto a los que yo conocía, paso muy rápido frente a nosotros, solo porque estábamos en la acera no nos pasó encima. Selena parecía un poco asustada?

Hey, estas bien?- Pregunte.

Ah? Sí. Es solo que…

Te dan miedo los autos? – Pregunte, me pareció ridículo. Si se supone que ella era como Sebastian.

Toda mi familia murió en accidentes de auto… Cómo no les tendría miedo? Yo casi muero en uno también.- Se levantó la manga derecha y me enseño un gran corte que iba desde, un poco más arriba de la muñeca, a un poco más abajo de su codo. La cicatriz mediría unos 16 a 17 centímetros. Era bastante grande. Me quede helado, que pudo pasarle para que le dejara un corte de ese tamaño?

O.o Esa esa una cicatriz muy grande!- Dije. Yo solo había visto cicatrices así en hombres que trabajaban en las fábricas. No en una joven.

Lo sé. Y fue un gran accidente.

¿? Qué sucedió? – Porque sigo preguntando cosas que no estoy seguro si de verdad quiero saber?!

… Estaba en el auto de un amigo. Teníamos que ir a una reunión. Era de noche y acababa de nevar. Había mucho hielo en la carretera... Un auto detrás de nosotros patino y le dio a la parte de atrás del auto. Dimos los dos autos contra la barrera de contención. La barrera se rompió y ambos autos rodaron cuesta abajo a la otra calle.

… O.o…

En el otro auto había una niña. Ella salió por la ventana y quedo ilesa en una parte de la bajada. El auto de sus padres quedo de cabeza y el de mi amigo quedo al lado. Yo estaba algo atontada, pero mi brazo me sangraba. Mi hueso me había abierto la piel, estaba roto en dos como una ramita contra la puerta del auto. Mire al frente y vi como otro auto patinaba en nuestra dirección. Choco con el auto de mí amigo por el costado derecho, donde yo estaba, y le dio por completo al otro auto… Fue en cuestión de un minuto que los otros dos autos prendieron fuego. Lo último que vi fue a la niña petrificada en la bajada, que ahora quedaba a mi izquierda… Fue milagro que no le pasara nada.

O.o Y luego que paso?

Desperté en el hospital con el brazo enyesado, solo estuve inconsciente 6 horas, mi amigo estuvo inconsciente dos días. Pero no le paso nada aparte de un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Y la niña?

Pues quedo huérfana. Su nombre es Shine. (**Brillo en inglés**) Me convertí en su tutora después de eso.

O_o No tenía más familia?

Sí, sí tiene de hecho. Tiene un tío. Es diseñador de modas. Le han apodado Varón Red, tiene un gusto por el color rojo. No creo que tu sepas de eso, después de todo eres un chico.

Jaja, sí jamás había oído de él. O y entonces porque…?

Bueno él viaja cada 3 meses a un país distinto, muy rara vez está aquí en Londres. No sería justo arrastrar a la pobre niña por todas partes.

Cierto… De eso hace cuánto?

Hace tres años. Fue el 14 de diciembre. En su cumpleaños… Pobre pequeña.

ELLA CUMPLE EL 14 DE DICIEMBRE!? – Bien ahora estaba alarmado, muy alarmado.

O.o Sí.- Me respondió sorprendida por mi reacción.

Yo… Yo cumplo en esa fecha… Y también perdí a mis padres en esa fecha.

O valla, que trágica casualidad…

Mjm… Ella también tiene un parche, o hasta hay llego el parecido?- Dije tratando de ser gracioso, el aire a nuestro alrededor se sentía espeso… Y la verdad no quería sentir eso con ella.

Eh? Jajajajaja…. De hecho, tú podrías ser su gemelo perdido. Salvo porque ella no usa un parche, aunque si le cae mucho el fleco sobre el ojo derecho. Se lo sujeto con ganchos muchas veces, pero están lizo que se caen.

Jejejeje… Supongo que también tiene los ojos azules.

Sí así es. O y apropósito, que edad tienes?

Tengo 13.

¿? Igual que ella. Que cosa. Jajaja. Yo tengo 26.

O.o – Alto, ella me dijo su edad?!

Qué?

Bueno, es raro para mí que una mujer diga su edad…

Jajajajaja! Que te criaron en 1800?

Jajajaja…. Algo así…

Jajaja… Y que haces?- En ese momento pasamos frente a una tienda de televisores (_**Dato histórico: la televisión como tal se inventó en 1925, un 25 de marzo por un escocés llamado John Logie Baird. Sin embargo en kuroshitsuji ya existen en 1889**_) En ella había un anuncio de un perfume. Seguían a una chica rubia con antifaz por un salón lleno de gente. Era una mascarada. La chica corría para subir a unas escaleras y luego se detenía antes de llegar a un balcón en la que había un joven también con mascara que le tiende la mano. Se parecía a Sebastian. Me recordó a la vez que me vestí de mujer y Sebastian se hizo pasar por un mago. De hecho era la misma mascara solo que en negro… Bueno, el joven le tendía la mano a la chica y esta la tomaba y cuando parecía que iban a besarse enfocan el perfume llamado "_Midnight Masquerade" _

Uh? Todavía pasan ese comercial? Lo hice hace tres años.

O.o Lo hiciste?- Mire de arriba abajo a la señorita, no era para nada rubia. No creo que se tinte el pelo.

Sí, bueno no, yo soy el chico de al final. La otra era Jen, una modelo con la que trabaje.

O.o…

Bueno pero no me mires así no nos besamos ni nada.- Con ese comentario me puse rojo como un tomate. Eso jamás se me paso por la mente! LO JURO!

¿? Jajaja, te vez como un tomatito. – Dijo y me despeino el cabello.

Sabes, como actriz siempre me toca adaptarme a la situación y a la escena. No me molesta disfrazarme de hombre, y con mi pelo corto y gran altura me es más fácil y consigo más papeles. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Y eres famosa?

Bueno, sí. Pero tal parece que tú no ves mucho la TV.

Jajaja, bueno no. Prefiero leer…- Bueno eso es cierto, y me dio una buena justificación para no saber que era una actriz. Eso explica porque esta vestida para no resaltar. Toda su ropa era negra. Salvo sus pantalones, pero eran azul marino.

Sabes, yo también prefiero leer. Y estudiar. Y aprender y dibujar. Jejeje, prefiero muchas cosas antes que la TV.

Jajaja, te parece mucho a mi amigo.- Nuevamente me refería a Sebastian.

Ah sí? Y qué edad tiene?- Entre en pánico, él es un jodido demonio, no tengo idea de que edad tiene. Y aunque la supiera, no sé la diría.

Emmm… Tiene 26, si no estoy mal. Tiene tu edad. Solo que él es un lingüista.- Fue la primera profesión que se me vino a lamente que Sebastian podría llegar a tener y que aun teniendo trabajo conociera a un niño.

Lingüista? Jajaja, que carrera más curiosa. Yo se varias lenguas pero no tantas. Jejeje.

O.o? Cuantas lenguas sabes?

Bueno, se francés, mandarín, japonés, coreano, italiano, español (**Recuerden que en teoría están hablando en inglés.**), gallego, israelita, ruso, portugués, noruego, alemán, finlandés y estaba aprendiendo turco y sé algunas palabras en árabe y latín.- Dijo todos los idiomas tan rápido que no pude procesarlo bien. La vida es muy corta para aprender 9 de esos idiomas.

O.o Tú podrías ser una muy buena lingüista si te lo propones.

De veras? Crees que a tu amigo le moleste algo de competencia?

Jajaja, lo dudo.

Que idiomas habla?

Mejor pregúntame que idioma no habla.

Eh? Jajajajajajajajaja Jajajaja jajajajajaja Jajajaja!

Jajajaja! Y también es un sabiondo. Aunque cuando se va de fiesta; hasta hubo una vez que se embriago en Londres y acabo en París.- Dije, ni siquiera sé si Sebastian alguna vez se ah embriagado.

Jajaja, bueno al menos sabe relajarse. O, mira ya llegamos a mi café preferido.- Levante la vista y vi el rotulo que decía _"Le petit café del chat" _O más bien, "El pequeño café del gato" Porque no me sorprende?

Selena POV

Llegue al café con mi nuevo amiguito, Ciel. Cuando estábamos entrando vi a la Srta. Facilier. O Claudia, la tarántula de mal carácter. Cómo la denomina mi amiga Shimigami. Solíamos ser amigas, pero por algo que me duele recordar ya no lo somos. No le tengo resentimiento, es solo que me duele su indiferencia…

Buenos días Claudia!- Y aun así la saludo por su nombre. Dio un sorbo a su café. No sé porque sigo siendo así con ella cuando ella es muy indiferente.

Buenos días Srta. Michaels.

Hola Selena!- Y como siempre la pequeña Eloís está más feliz de verme. Solía ser hija de los criados de los papas de Claudia. Ellos murieron hace un buen tiempo y Claudia se hace cargo de ella. Claudia es heredera a una fortuna tres veces mayor que la de la reina Victoria en 1800. Y de paso gana lo que gano yo. Y sí yo tengo tres veces lo que tenía un conde de esa época, básicamente los hijos de Claudia nunca van a trabajar. Ni sus nietos. Y crean lo o no, no es para nada mimada. Ni presumida, y muy poco egoísta. De hecho no tiene ningún criado exceptuando a Eloís, no la deja hacer nada, y a Hahn. El amigo que iba con migo cuando paso lo de mi brazo.

Hola Eloís! No deberías andar en la escuela?

Debería, pero tuvieron que cerrarla porque hubo un accidente en el salón de química, no iré hasta la próxima semana!

Jajaja, ya veo.

Uh? Quien eres tú?- Dijo refiriéndose a Ciel.

A veo que tres a un acompañante contigo.- Dijo Claudia.- No deberías de estar en la escuela?- Agrego.

Soy Ciel. Un placer conocerlas, y no, paso algo raro con las tuberías. Lo único que sé es que se inundaros como tres aulas. Pero ya mañana o pasado volveré a ir.- Sé que invento eso porque en los orfanatos los niños no salen, la escuela suele estar dentro. Aparte Ciel se escapó. O al menos eso me dijo él.

Ah… Ya veo. Y el placer es mío. Eres muy cortés no?

Emm… Sí.- Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa pequeña. Debo admitir que hay algo que no me cuadra con Ciel. Algo… Algo no me termina de convencer. Pero que es lo que no me convence?

**Tan tara ran! Que les pareció? Sí ya sé el título es un trabalenguas de tamaño monumental XDD Comenten porfas! Y donde estará Ciel? Kukuku….**

**O y para los que no saben que es POV significa Point Of View, ósea, punto de vista. X3**

_**Avance.**_

_**Y, no me vas a regresar al orfanato?… Está te parece?... Cuando la vi me di cuenta de que… Hola, yo soy Shimigami… Lindo niño… Porque no puedo sacarte fotos?!... Green, fuera de aquí!...**_


End file.
